Fight for own
by 1.krittika
Summary: once again no1 belives him..but he cant leave them its his family..he fought may be at the cost of his life...he may frgve and frgt...wat abt his best frnd?...but true relations force him to frgive too..
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

Sweetpari here's story on ur plot..just let me know if u are satisfied or not..

Ok sweetie..chalo here it is…my first try with investigation and emotion combined…abhirika fans will not like Tarika 's character here but its practical..and it will mainly a duo dose but little bit of Abhirika.. as u all know no over romantic scene…I can't write those…but lots of treat for duo lovers

**Story:**

ACP Salunkhe Rajat Freddy and Vivek and Sachin were pacing up and down the corridor outside the OT in hospital…all the officers were more or less injured… Freddy was standing in one corner and shedding tears...

Vivek came forward and kept a hand over his shoulder... "Sir wo Daya sir..."

And both of them looked at the direction... daya was sitting on a bench far away and looking downwards just like a statue…ACP and Salunkhe also noticed Daya so ACP moved forward and put a hand over his shoulder with "Daya.."

Daya didn't respond... "Daya wo thik ho jayega…dekhna hum sab.."

Daya stood up which resulted in moving away of ACP sir's hand with a jerk..

"ha aap sab…aap sab hi to..kitni bar uspe biswas nahi kiya shaq kiya…aap sab hi to aur aab bahut parwa ho rahi hey.."

ACP was about to say something when doctor came out of the OT… Daya and others came towards him...

"doctor wo Abhijeet kaisa hey wo…"

"wo thik hey per abhie bhi khatre se bahar nahi hey…grenade itni qarib fat gaya aur ek goli bhi lagi thi..to hosh aneke bad hi hum kuch keh sakte hey..aap log dua kijiye…"

The doctor went away... Daya sat down on the bench with a thud... ACP looked at Salunkhe who nodded assumingly that nothing will happen.

Freddy sat beside Daya and Daya said "Freddy woo thik to ho jayega na?"

Freddy just nodded…Daya continued "bar bar uski saath aisa kiu? Uspe shaq kiya jata hey kabhie uski yaaddash ko leke tane..kabhie use qatil samjha jata..aur iss bar..iss bar to uski CID officer hone ki hunar pr bhi shaq kiya gaya..woo kehta raha woo Roshan galat admi gang se mila hua..per sabko sabot cahiye tha…usne kaha ek bar jach ki jaye..ek bar sahi se pata lagaya jaye per ek shaq ke chlte sab..."

ACP sir was also crying silently.. Rajat seeing the scenario said "sir hum CID walo ko sabot per hi to chlna hota hy.."

"Rajat sabot jarur mango…per ek bar dekh to lo ki kaun keh raha hey..sachai jnne ki koshis to karo..yeah nahi ki bas injaam laga do…aur woo bhi itni sallo ki imandari ki bad yeah ki woo apne personal relation ke narajgi apne duty k aar mein nikal raha hey..yeahi kaha tha na apne Salunkhe sir?"

Dr. Salunkhe just nodded in no with "Daya mine yeah kaha tha ki log aisa sochenge ager sabot na milne per bhi hum ager.."

Daya just moved his head away in another direction..with clear annoyed expression.. Freddy spoke up "sir sabot vale hi na ho shaq ke bina per hum uski chan bin to ker sakte they na..siwaye yeah ki hum HQ se uski information mangawaye aur bas tassalli ker liya.."

Vivek nodded with "I'm sorry sir per sabot to mila hume per kafi der se..kya aj ager Abhijeet sir ko kuch..to kya hum apne aap ko maaf ker payenge?"

Sachin and Rajat signaled Vivek and Freddy to be quite seeing the guilt over ACP sir and Salunkhe sir…

Just then Tarika came in with Purvi "sir Abhijeet mujhe airport mein hi pata chala sir aab woo.."

Daya stood up "tumhari uss dost ke meherbani se abhie jinda hey…"

Tarika hanged her head down with 'Daya mein…mein Abhijeet pey yakin kiya per fir Roshan se baat ki aur woo bhi meri college ki dost..uski baton mein bhi sachai.."

She stopped and started crying.

Daya turned away his face and Purvi initiated "sir Roshan ne apna muh khol diya per use hospitalized kerna para haalat kafi kharab thi uski..Shreya leke gayi…"

All looked at Purvi and Daya immediately turned in a cop with "kya kaha usne?"

"unn logo ka boss aj sham ko Mumbai chor raha hey per humne jinhe grafter kiya uske alawa bhi kahi sathi hey unke jo eaha rehker apna dhanda chalata rahega aur yeah mamla thanda hone ki bad boss bapas.."

"boss ka ata pata.."

"red liver club mein hey…Carlos naam hey…"

Daya nodded.. looked at the ICU murmured "tu thora intejar ker usko saabak sikhake ata hu jaldi..boss I will not leave him"

Then looked at Sachin and Rajat with "chalo…Vivek tum bhi…Freddy yeaha ki pal pal ki khaber hota rahe mujhe..Purvi tum bureau jao..aur uski baki sathio se puchtach jari rakho…kuch bhi pata chale to phone kerna..aur Shreya se bhi contact kerte rehna.."

And he marched with the battalion.. before leaving Vivek whispered "Freddy sir.. Abhijeet sir hosh mey ajaye to phone ker dena.."

Rajat and Sachin glanced at the ICU and left.. Purvi looked at ACP dr. Salunkhe then cleared her throat.. 'sir Daya sir gusse mein hey aap dono please.."

ACP sir nodded with "ek baap kabhie apne bête ki gusse mein kahi gayi baton ka bura nahi manta.."

Salunkhe added "aur galti to humse hua tha..bahut bari..aab dua hey uss galti ki sajah Daya ko aur Abhijeet ko na mile.."

Purvi came near Tarika with "Tarika.."

"Purvi Daya sahi keh raha tha kash mey Abhijeet pey yakin…"

"nahi Tarika tum bhi sahi ho apni jagah…ager bhagwan na kare aisi mauka aye ki Daya sir aur tumhare bich kisi ek ki baat ko Abhijeet sir ko yakin kerna pare to wo bhi yeahi kerte…"

Tarika looked up at Purvi who nodded assuring and left for her duty…

**A/n: **guys pls review ..I know its bit confusing..it will be revealed slowly…and u may think I'm going to spoil characters like FW but no… just wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

Thanks to **gd bhayiya, guests , subhsresaha, zehra, daya diva, Aditya, kkkloveu, rukmani, duoangel, **

Hope some confusions are cleared…..below

**Story:**

In the quails Daya driving and Rajat at the passenger seat while Vivek and Sachin at the back seat... Daya's phone rang. Daya kept it on speaker…. it was Shreya informing Roshan's condition being stabled and he wished to speak to Daya…

Daya agreed

The voice started "Daya sir…mujhe to mar mar ke hospital pahucha diya aap sab ne..mere team ka pata bhi dhund liya per mera team apke haath kabhie nahi lagenge..dekh lena.."

"wo to waqt hi batayega…"

"nahi…jab Abhijeet sir ko sab pata hote bhi wo kuch nahi biger paye to koi kuch nahi ker payega..wo to second in command hey na.."

A slap voice is heard and Shreya took the phone with "sir…sayed wo gang firse nikelni ki soch rahe hey…aap log.."

"nahi Shreya iss bar nahi"

Daya cut the call in anger.. Sachin said after a bit hesitation "sir kahi Roshan hume gumrah kerne ki koshish to.."

Daya frowned.. he seems to be in deep thinking.. Rajat linked the conversation with "use tni confidence kaise humari nakamiyabi ko leke…"

This added fuel to Daya's anger.. "humari hi bajase Rajat..jab hum apne bich chupe gaddar aur apno ko hi na pehchan paye to log to sochenge hi na aise.."

Everyone stopped.. Daya drive silently with mind going back to past

**Flashback starts.**

Abhijeet and Daya was about to enter the bureau when Abhijeet's phone rang. It was his informer

"ha Ramu bol"

"kya..humare team may apna member..sher ke dere mein hi ghush rahe hey.."

"arey itna kafi hey baki to wo jab ayega pata lag hi jayega..hum pehchan lenge use..waise iss team ka maqsad kya hey?"

"arey aise kitne honge jo CID ko taqqar dey ke girana chte honge per taqra jaye to khud hi tut jayenge.."

"helo Ramu helo…tu thik hey..yeah goli..Ramu.."

He cut the call in frustration called to mobile company asked for the location and was impatiently waiting for their call when

"kya hua boss..kya keh raha tha Ramu.."

"usi gang ki bareme bata raha tha jiske bareme information akettha kerte kerte mere ek aur khabri gayeb ho gaya sayed yeah bhi…goli chali aur wo chikha.."

Daya tensedly asked "per yeah gang kafi waqt se active hey…crime kerke hme challenge deti hey aur fir bich mey uper ki pressure ki bajase hume investigation rokni parti hey..matlab pahuch uper tak hey.."

"ha iska maqsad CID ko harana..jaan lena nahi..taqra ker hume girana…aur sayed koi qadam utha rahe hey wo.."

"matlab.."

"wo humare bich apne kisi admi ko implant kerne wale hey…"

"kya"

"ha per kaun.."

"ramu ko pata nahi tha aur sayed aagey pata bhi nahi chalega.." the mobile company infrmed the location.. they immediately reached their only to find Ramu shot dead with a note written by his blood as

'CID hum raaz hey..raaz rehenge…'

No clue no witness… third case in one month… challenging CID.

Duo send the body to forensics and they reached there.

A new face greeted them… dr. Salunkhe was absent.. Tarika introduced as "yeah hey dr. Roshan.. new forensic expert..sir abhie conference ke liye delhi gaye.. aj subha hi roshan ko duty samjha ke hi nikle hey…"

Duo wished him and welcomed him.. Tarika shared that nothing much is clear from the body except that he is shot from vry near and with some illegilal desi pistol..

Duo nodded and about to leave when Roshan called "Tarika wo file dey jara.."

The informal tone made Abhijeet turn and Tarika smiled with "Abhijeet hum ne ek hi college se doctor hue they.. he was my close frnd in college.."

Abhijeet nodded and went out.

**Flashback ends..**

They reached the red liver club and Daya came out of his thought. The all got down the car and Daya murmured "boss kash tum apna shaq Tarika se pehle mujse jiker krte.."

They headed to the reception.. and asked for Carlos… the receptionist denied the presence of any such man so they decided that Vivek and Sachin will keep an eye over all the people present there and Rajat on the exit points.. Daya called up Purvi and Shreya to find out anything more.. and Purvi messaged Daya a sketch who is known to be the right hand of the boss.. Daya in turn send it to three others

So they went around asking for the man in question. One man said "yeah admi to abhie yeahi tha..kuch der pehle washroom gaya fir dikha nahi aur meine bhi dhayan nahi diya.."

Daya Sachin and Vivek rushed to the washroom to find the man dead again shot by a bullet with message near him 'guess agli bari kiski?'

They checked the body and found some photos in his mobile.. one of Roshan others of their gang members and one unknown face with beard mustache long hair goggles and cap.. his features were not clear.. Vivek said "hum computer mein iski dari muche to hata sakte hey per goggles ke piche aankh kaise hogi yeah topi se jo forehead ka portion …wo sab.."

Daya hit his hand hard with washroom wall in anger.. they send the body to forensics and Rajat called up ACP sir to infrm the details.. Freddy called up Daya with "sir Abhijeet sir ko hosh agaya.."

Daya orderd Sachin and Rajat to complete investigation at spot and himself moved to hospital with Vivek.

They reached the hospital and Daya went over to Abhijeet 's cabin. Freddy stopped him with "sir ander doctor check up ker rahe hey thora wait kerna hey.."

The doctor came out.. Daya looked up at him ACP asked "doctor Abhijeet?"

Tarika looked up with "wo thik to.."

"ji wo khatre se bahar hey per kafi week hey aur stress meybhi..to aap log mil lijiye per aisi baatein mat kijiyega jisse unhe stess pahuche"

The doctor left.. no one has the courage to move in.. Freddy looked at Vivek who in turn looked at Daya who glanced to others and moved inside. ACP and Salunkhe desperately want to get in.. Tarika was standing at the door but.. Freddy and Vivek looked at each other and decided to give some time to duo not for Abhijeet only but for Daya.. so Freddy said "sir unn dono ko mil lene dijiye sayed Daya sir thora shant ho jaye"

ACP and Tarika nodded Salunkhe sat back…

Inside

Daya approached Abhijeet and smiled "boss kaise ho?"

"thik hu.." the voice is so vacant and dull that tears immediately comes in Daya's eyes

"arey ro mat..yaar thik hu mein..yeaha aa..sab thik hey na..wo Roshan arrest..ACP sir thik hey..wo grenade.."

"ha sab thik hey siwaye mein.."answered Daya angrily Abhijeet look at him questioningly.. Daya continued "sab ki chinta hy meri nahi.. bachate firo sab ko unn logo ko jinhe tum per bisswas bhi nahi mein kya hu kahi ja to sakta nahi koi aur hey bhi nahi to para rahunga hi tumhare pass to mjhe kya hua mein thik hu yah nahi iski fiqar ki kya jarurat.."

Abhijeet smiled with "dekh to raha hu acha khasa khara hey mere samne…fit and fine.. bas yeah sar pey thori si kharoch aur yeah to mere hosh mein rehte hi laga tha.. to aur kya puchu…"

"mat pucho..kisne kaha puchne ko..mein unhi logo ko bula deta hu..baitho unki saath."

Daya turned Abhijeet called softly from behind "Daya..naaraj hey?"

Daya still showing his back to Abhijeet "nahi.."

"tu nahi bachata…" in a deep tone

Daya was about to answer but realized the question..turned with "boss.."

"aa mere pass baith.."

Daya came frwrd sat beside Abhijeet and hold his hand with "Abhi mein darr gaya tha yaar…doctor keh rahe they tujhe bachana muskil..aur sab ne aisa bartav kiya tha uss sab ki gussa…mein ager yeaha hota to tujhe akela nahi jane deta yaar.."

"tu gaya bhi tha to mere hi kehne per na..taki wo murder hum rok sake.."

"wo ruk gaya tha..jab mein yeah khaber dene bureau pahucha to watchman se sab pata chala aur mein daarr gaya tha fir hospital mey doctors bhi.."

"aab to bhul ja.."

"ha chalo bhul gaya.."

"Äur sabko maaf.."

Daya stood up with "filhal mujhe carloss matlab uss gang ke boss ko pakerne jana hey..nikalta hu.."

He left without giving chance of Abhijeet saying anything.. Abhijeet sighed with "Daya hurt to mey bhi hu yaar per kya fayda wo sab yaad rakh ke..yaadein to wohi honi cahiye jo hume khushi dey"

**A/n: **guys pls review...


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

**Sweetpari, miss earth, srija, Shilpa, dev,pinki,guest, sukhmani kaur,khushi,subhsresaha, siya01, zehra,anhaal,r and r, cracresta,rukmani,priya,guest **thank you

**Dayadiva** this is really totally different from my other attempts..first try in investigation..pata nahi kya hoga..kitne loopholes honge..

**Story:**

Daya came out looked at freddy with "jinhe bhi milna hey milna hey unhe Abhijeet ander bula raha hey…..forensics mey bhi kaam hey yeah baata dena sabko..Freddy tumhe ager permission mil jaye to yeahi rukna..mujhe kuch thik nai lag raha hy…"

And he moved out with Vivek

ACP Freddy Salunkhe and Tarika entered … Abhijeet smiled…

"sir aap sab thik hey?"

ACP smiled with teary eyes.. "wo grenade mere liye tha na tum…aise.."

"sir farz nahi nibhata kya.."

ACP nodded… Freddy came forward and hugged Abhijeet and started crying..

ACP lost in thought

**Flashback starts**

ACP Abhijeet Rajat and Sachin are following Roshan

He enters in an old warehouse and team also entered there.. Rajat and Sachin went at the back side and Abhijeet ACP went from front side…

Roshan was speaking with three other people.. Abhijeet whispered "sir yeah to wohi hey jise hum do saal se dhund rahe hey"

ACP also recognized one person…but suddenly some firing starts at the back side.. both the goons and ACP Abhijeet became alert..

The goons were about to move at back side when suddenly three men came running in "Roshan CID..pahuch gaye.."

Roshan narrowed his eyes with "teen log piche samhalo…jarur Abhijeet aur ACP bhi aye honge..hum unhe dekhte hey.."

Abhijeet got rajat's message in blue tooth that situation is nearly under control.. and here Roshan moved towards a trap door and signaled his two men to remove the illegal weapons bombs and all.. so ACP and Abhijeet without wasting time moved ran towards the back and was running through the field...the firing start…

Rajat, Abhijeet was busy with two goons when suddenly they were distracted with a hysterical laughter.. he trned to see bullet finished from ACP sir's gun and Roshan was laughing..he was about to shoot Roshan when another goon threw a grenade towards ACP sir…. Simentenously two screams were heard one of Rajat as "Abhijeet sir"

Another of Abhijeet as "sir move.."

And Abhijeet moved forward and pushed away ACP who didn't noticed the grenade….

And in a second ACP sir landed safely in a distance.. rajat's bullet hit Roshan's shoulder and two goons fled.. and the grenade burst… Abhijeet fall down

**Flashback ends**

ACP came back to present with Abhijeet's voice "sir.. Daya ne sayed aap sab pey baht gussa dikhaya hey na?"

ACP just nodded as no and Salunkhe said "arey wo thora pareshan hey na..tum uski fiqar mat karo.."

Abhijeet smiled with "mujse chupayiye mat..mujhe achi tarah pata hey wo aap dono ko aur.." he looked at Tarika who was standing at one side with down had "uska gussa bahut jald shant ho jayega sir..per tab tak uske taraf se sorry.."

"arey Abhijeet galti to humse bhi hua tha na to.."

"nahi sir sabot hi to mange they aaplog..aur mere pass job hi gavah tha sab mare ja rahe they..baki bacha mein khud to aaplogo ko lagah mein kisi ko leke jealous ho raha hu…aap log ki galti nahi thi sir bas haalat.."

They were about to protest when the doctor came in with "bahut ho gayi battein aab aap araam kijiye aur aap sab bhi gher jayiye..he is fine you all don't need to worry.."

All went out except Tarika.. and Freddy requested to stay back.. ACP said "ha bhai tuhare Daya sir ka order hey ruk jao.."

Tarika came forward with "Abhijeet im sorry mey wo…"

Abhijet just nodded. She continued "sayed meri jagah tum hote to tum bhi…tum bhi to apne dost per sabse jyada.."

"ager iss dost per se matlab Daya hey to ha sab se jyada yakin kerta hu..tumse bhi jyada..kiu ki use mey tumse jyada pehchanta hu..sare sabot hajar gavah bhi ajaye to bhi karunga kiuki mey uski nas nas se bakif ho…kya yeahi baat tum Roshan ke liye dava ker sakti ho.."

Tarika remained silent.. Abhijeet continued "Tarika hum teenagers nahi hey ki girlfriend ki dost ko leke jealous ho jaye aur use phasane ki koshish kare yeah fir wo sab….tum ek bar mere puri baat sunti…Roshan ki baton ka jawab tha mere pass per tum mese koi sunna hi pasand nahi kiya…Freddy aur Daya ki alawa kisi ko to mujh per durr mere responsibility aur ek senior inspector hone ke kabilati per bhi bharosa nahi tha…"

The nurse came in to give the injection and Tarika went out crying.. Abhijeet closed his eyes his thougt ran "tum to saath de deti Tarika.. mera uss bhai ke bad tum se hi to kuch expectations hey mere"

Freddy stayed back and others moved out of hospital..

Back at bureau after one hour..

Dr. Salunkhe and Tarika hass produced basic reports..As earlier no finger prints no clue shoot with the desi illegal pistol…no clue..no criminal database…phone records gives no clue..all numbers booked in false name and address now coming as does not exist..

Daya and Rajat was discussing something when ACP sir told "yeah next murder ko rokna hey. Yeah jo guess agli bari kiski?' kaheke qatil ne hume challenge kiya hey…"

Daya answerd in a professional manner as "per koi bhi to clue nahi mil raha…"

Rajat studying the case history says "abhie tak kisi murder mey next murder ka jikar nahi tha.. pehle mey tha CID here we are to destroy you, next may raaz raaz hi rahega fir tha 2nd in command you are late third just wait..aur chautha yeah… pehle ten mese do Abhijeet sir ka informer third unke hi gang member jisne Abhijeet sir ko uss din ki meeting ki khaber di thi (day when the incident happen) aur ek aur murder hone wala hey yeah bataya tha…."

Vivek connected "Daya sir ne to wo murder rok bhi liya tha…"

Daya nodded as no "nahi…"

ACP asked "matlab?"

Daya started "usne Abhijeet ko Roshan ki plan ka info diya aur kaha ki iss plan ke bareme jinhe pata hey usme uske alawa aur ek hey jo police ki madat kerna cahta hey..to ager roshan ko yeah boss ko pata chalega to sayed use wo log maar dey aur kaha ki hum usse contact ker ley.. uska pata de raha tha ki use kisine shoot ker diya..

Abhijeet ne mujhe pune vej diya wo murder rokne keliye aur uss admi ko yeaha lane ke liye…per"

**Flashback started**

Daya and Nikhil reached pune in the given address..it was a mansion of rich business man..

Daya asked for the required man and is told that he was the P.A of the business man but had left the job three months earlier as he was having cancer..

Daya and Nikhil further inquired about the man….and found out his home.. they reached there to find he had sold the house and no one can say where he is.. they made a sketch with the help of neighbors.. then inquired from local police that no tragedy had taken place with that man…

**Flashback ends**

Daya continues "hum aur investigation kerte usse pehle iss hatse ka pata chala to mein Nikhil ko aur information akettha kerne ko bol ke chala aya..Nikhil aj ata hi hoga..dekhte hey kuch haath laga ki nahi..per ha pune mey pehle din lag raha tha jaise koi icha ker raha hey..pr dusre din se aisa kuch nahi.."

Just then Nikhil entered with "sir wo pura mamla hume gumrah kerneke liye tha…uss admi ka pure past mey kisi criminal affairs s koi samandh nahi tha..aur uska cancer ka last stage chal raha hey..gher mey biwi ki alawa koi nahi..aur wo business man bhi clean chit hey…"

He handed over some proofs…

Rajat and Daya studied it then handed it to ACP who murmured "fir yeah mamla hey kya?daya kuch bahut bara garbar hey…serf drugs aur weapons ka illegal trade nahi.."

Daya nodded with "koi dushmani.."

Vivek added "per kaise dushmani?"

Sachin said "CID se to bahuto ki dushmani hogi..per yeah gang naya hey Mumbai mey…aur CID se takkar lene ki liye bahut bechain…aise log chup ke deal kerte hey per yeah open challenge..hume niche dikhana.."

He was interrupted with Rajat who was still busy in the case history darta and all.. "oh god..sir…yeah sare murder CID se nahi Abhijeet sir se juri hey…"

Daya and ACP exchanged glances..just then the bureau landline rang.. Vivek picked it up with "hello..CID Mumbai"

"kya?per kaise…aur Freddy sir..?"

"ok hum abhie pahuchte hey..ji ha abhie ate hey"

He disconnected the call and looked blankly towards others.. ACP asked "kya baat hey Vivek,..kiska phione tha.."

"sir..wo hospital.."

Daya came forward with "Abhi thik hey na.."

Vivek nodded as no…

**A/n: ** guys pls review


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:**

**Adk, guest, guest, guest, pinki, Shilpa, zehra, guest, guest, guest, r and r , guest, jyoti, duo angel , guest ,guest, dayadiva, rukmani, aditya, cracresta, siya01, priya, srija, sukhmani , khushi, sweetpari, guest **thank you…now a longer chap..some duo dose..some clarification…I planned for more duo scenes but now cant type more…time ki kami hey

**Miss earth **well guessed..thanks

**Kkkloveu **riya I was missing ur reviews dear…chalo at last review ker diya tumne…

**Story:**

ACP asked "kya baat hey Vivek .kiska phone tha..."

"Sir...wo hospital..."

Daya came forward with "Abhi thik hey na.."

Vivek nodded as no…

Daya shakes him "kya hua.."

ACP sir came forward placed a hand on Daya's shoulders and asked "Vivek.."

"sir hospital mein kisine Abhijeet sir pey humla kiya aur do goliya bhi chalayi..condition critical hey.."

Rajat and Sachin took the lead with "sir chale.."

ACP nodded Daya was bit lost…so Rajat said in a firm tone "sir...kuch nahi hoga aap chaliye..."

They all rushed ACP on way called Salunkhe who said that Tarika has gone home so better not inform her now...but he himself rushed to hospital

They all reached hospital and found Freddy sitting outside OT with a bandage on head and an arm tied in sling…

Daya asked "Freddy Abhi..."

"operation chal raha hey.." and he broke crying.. Vivek came beside him and half hugged him..Daya sat on the bench.. ACP asked "kya hua tha Freddy.."

Rajat came and sat beside Daya "sir..please.."

Freddy controlled his tears with "sir Abhijeet sir so gaye they to mein couch pey baithe magazine par raha tha ek doctor aya aur mujhe kaha check up kerna hey to mein bahar wait karu..

Mein bahar nikla aur wait ker hi raha tha ki ek nurse ne pucha ki mey bahar kiu hu to meine bataya usne kaha koi doctor round pey nahi hey to mujhe shaq hua meine use instruction diya ki hospital ki exit aur entry points ke watchman ko chaukanne kiya jaye aur mey ander ghusa…dekha wo admi Abhijeet sir ko kabu kerne ki koshish ker raha hey aur sir use rokne ki…room ka door band hone ki bajase sound bahar nahi aya…meine uski haath mey gun dekha to piche se lappet para usper tabhie Abhijeet sir cheekhe aur mera dhayan bat gaya aur uss admi ne gun se mere sar pey mara aur mujhe dhakka diya…fir mein behosh ho gaya jab hossh aya to operation chal raha tha aur doctor mujhe attend ker chuke they wo admi ki laash bhi washroom mey mila.."

Sachin and Rajat shook their head dissapointly again an attempt and a murder with no clue…ACP sir decided to postpone his investigation for later and asked Vivek to take Freddy home so that he can take rest…but Freddy denied…so they waited for doctor to come out…

ACP sir's thought was going as "kaash ss din tum per hum akin ker lete Abhijeet to sayed yeah din na dekhna perta…"

**Flashback starts.**

After Abhijeet was introduced to Roshan by Tarika e came back to bureau.. he was tensed and worried…he rubbing his finger beside his lips while in thinking procedure and Daya suddenly teased him "waise Roshan kafi handsome hey macho type haath mey eagle ka tattoo baalo ka style…"

"haath mey kya?"

"arrey tattoo… tumhe bhi karwana hey…kerlo yeah jo haath ghiste ho na muh py ek style icon ban jayega.."

"bakwas band ker..eagle ka tattoo.."

"ha boss kya hua"

Abhijeet just nodded in no absent mindedly and was too busy in thoughts, ACP sir came behind with "tattoo ko leke itne pareshan kiu Ho?"

He sensed ACP's arrival and stood p with "sir mere ek informer ne photo veja tha ek admi ka jo uss gang se taluk rakhta hey aur hamare team ka part banega uss photo mey cehra to clear nahi tha per haath pey eagle ka tattoo tha…"

He showed the picture..Daya said "ha tattoo to ek tarah ka hi hey per yeah to common type ka hey"

ACP also agreed with Daya… Abhijeet nodded but from the very day he was suspicious of Roshan …Abhijeet even reported some suspicious moves of Roshan but HQ's clean chit.. DIG's special recommendation and earlier wonderful carrier in IB always gave Roshan a chance to himself correct.. all took it as Abhijeet jealous of Tarika and Roshan 's friendship.. dr. Salunkhe even directly accused him of being jealous

Once Abhijeet had heard Roshan talking over phone as

"arey sare information forensics ko wo share nahi kerte jitna milta hey supply to kerta hu"

"ha wo to khud ko super cop samjhta hy na.."

Just after this he heard footsteps and disconnected the call.

Abhijeet directly asked "kise supply kerte ho information?"

Roshan completely denied and excused himself.. ACP saw them arguing asked about the matter Abhijeet reported the matter.. ACP asked Roshan who denied as "mey apne dost se baat ker raha tha…wo ATS mey kaam kerta hey to yeahi o advance technologies use hote hey wohi share ker raha tha…aur Abhijeet sir ko to pehle se hi mujse chir hey to wo sab bhi bata raha tha..aap cahe to mera phone records check ker sakte hey"

ACP asked him to forget the matter and ordered Abhijeet "tumhara kaam crime investigation hey apne fellow colleuges pey najar rakhna aur shaq kerna nahi..Abhijeet do mahine ho gaye Roshan aya hey koi complain nai hey uske khilaff…uska past records bhi acha hey… who bhi 7 saal se isi department pey hey…"

**Flashback ends**

ACP shook his head with regret…

He turned to salunkhe who was also in deep thought..

"**Abhijeet tum bekar mey Roshan ko leke itni hangama ker rahe ho"**

"**dr saab mey koi hangama nahi ker raha hu…mujhe uspe shaq hey kiu aur kisliye aap jante hey"**

"**per wo koi crime to dur galat kaam mey bhi involved nahi hey aur tumhare is bartavv se pata hey kya lagta hey?"**

"**kya?"**

"**tum apne ego se majbur ho.."**

"**dr saab.."**

"**ha Tarika ki koi lerke dost tumhe raas nahi ata.."**

"** aab meri duty ki kabilati per bhi shaq hey aaplogo ko"**

"**tumhare pass koi proof hey Roshan ki khillaaf..siwaye tumne khud kya suna."**

"**nahi wo bahut shatir.."**

"**rehne do Abhijeet..ager tum apne kaan pey biswas kerke uspe shaq ker sakte ho to hum mese bhi koi haalat aur tumhare baton ko dhayan mey rakhke yeah to kahi sakta hey."**

He jerked out of his thoughts by touch of his buddy.. he said "pradyuman yeah kya ho gaya..hum ne uss pey kassh yakin ker liya hota.."

ACP nodded.. both turned their attention to the juniors.. Vivek and Freddy were silently looking at the OT. Rajat and Sachin pacing up and down and Daya…..

Daya was sitting with closed eyes… his mind revolving around the last normal day they shared

**Flashback starts**

Abhijeet was engrossed in a file sitting on the sofa in drawing room..three more files are pending.. Daya called in a cute voice "Abhi…"

"hmm.." still engrossed in file…

"Abhi.."

"abbey kya hey.."

"mey na baithe baithe bore ho gaya chalo na kuch kerte hey.."

"acha bahut achi baat hey to chalo yeah files lo aur complete kero.."

"mujhe nahi kerna yeah boring kaam..chalo na koi achi movie.."

"tum dekho mey bedroom mey jake kaam kerta hu"

"Abhi.." a irritated tone..

Now Abhijeet was also irritated its already late he have to complete files then cook…so he irrtatedly answered "kya yaar..humesha tang kerte rehte ho…jao na yaar..din ba din umar bar rahi hey aur tum.."

Daya just got up silently and entered his room and banged his door lied down on bed.. Abhijeet with irritated face and mood move back to fie but after two three minutes shook his head in no… and made his way towards Daya's room… he knocked and entered

Daya tossed himself on the bed turning his back to Abhijeet with "jao file work karo mey tumhe kabhie aur tang nahi karunga…im sorry…"

Abhijeet sat beside him..kept a hand over his shoulder.. 'sorry yaar…aise hi pareshan hu..uper se kaam ki pressre…sara gussa tujh pr nikel gaya please gussa mat ho.."

Daya still turned back "nahi its ok.."

Abhijeet forcefully turned him Daya closed his eyes.. Abhijeet smiled "acha to mera shaqal dekhna bhi sahib ko gawara nahi…thik hey mey fir chala jata hu…jab yeaha mera jarurat nahi to…"

He got up from the bed… and was about to move when Daya clutched his wrist… Abhijeet smiled and sat back Daya opened his eyes.. "boss mein tumhe bahut tang kerta hu na?"

"nahi daya…kaha na sorry..please"

"Abhi mey na agese khayal rakhunga.." Daya said while sitting up..

"daya idher dekh.." Daya looked at him.. "meine thora daant diya to itna gussa agaya mere chote bhai ko..to kabhie to mujhe bhi gussa asakta hey na?kya mujhe itna bhi haq nahi ki mey tujhpey bharas nikal saku?"

"nahi Abhi… tumhe to mujhpey pura haq hey…mey mey to aise hi …bewakoof hey na tumhara bhai isliye…"

Abhijeet ruffled his hairs.. Daya side hugged him "boss aj mein khana banau?tumhe file puri kerna hey na…"

Abhijeet nodded as no… "baad mey kerlunga chal film dekhte hey…"

"per file.."

Just then Abhijeet's phone rang… it was information about Roshan and that would be murder and both buddies immediately switched to cop mode

**Flashback ends**

Doctor came out and raat Sachin Vivek Freddy and oldie duo moved to him with "wo Abhijeet.."

"he is all right..blood loss kafi hua…aur unhone himmet se lara bhi to exertion bhi..isliye filhal bahut weak hey"

Daya got up with that voice.. "doctor saab mey Abhi se mil sakta hu.."

Doctor looked at Daya and nodded "jayiye per filhal wo behosh nahi kab tak hosh ayega….per aap ko tasalli ho jayegi…"

Daya moved inside the ICU….Abhijeet was lying there with so many equipments attached…

Daya sat beside him…slipped his hand in Abhijeet's hand tightened his grip… "Abhi…"

He looked at the face for long…he silently started ruffling Abhijeet's hairs….

**A/n: **guys please review


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:**

**Dayadiva,bint-e-abid,rukmani,guest,guest,anhaal,priya,sweetpari,zehra,gd bhaiya,cracresta,siya01,craftyduo,guest,adk,guest,guest,guest,miss earth,guest,sukhmani,khushi,pinki,guest,Shilpa,jyoti,kkkloveu,guest,guest, **thank you to all

Those who waited sorry..kaan pakerti hu..per aur bhi late ho jata…

This update is especially for **bint –e-abid **actually mein kal barish mey bhig gayi tab se sar bhari hey sar dard aur jukham...per unhone mere request kiye hue din apni stry update kiya to meine bhi unka kaha rakh diya...warna aur late ho jata…

**Story:**

Daya sat beside him…slipped his hand in Abhijeet's hand tightened his grip… "Abhi…"

He looked at the face for long…he silently started ruffling Abhijeet's hairs….

"tumhe kya laga tha boss mein bhi yakin nahi karunga tumpe? Mujhe apne shaq ke bareme bataya per koi investigation koi information nahi bataya…pure department ko senior inspector Abhijeet se sabot cahiye hoga pr mujhe to apne Abhi se sabot nahi cahiye tha…mujhse to share kerlete sab…uss din bhi bas order dey diya ki pune jao…kuch kehne suunne ka mauka bhi nahi diya…ager mein na jata to sayed…jee to kerta hey uss Roshan ka gala daba du…tumhe inn sab pey gussa nahi ata?kya kya kaha inhone..Tarika ko bhi apne pyar pey bharosha nahi tha?

"**Abhijeet tum Roshan ke bareme yeah puch tach band karo…jitna bafadar tumlog apne desh ke liye ho..wo bhi hey…mein tumhe jitna janti hu use bhi janti hu…"**

"**daya tum please Abhijeet ko keh dey ki Roshan ki phone records check aur email ka hacking ki koshish band kare…use keh dena use jitna apne dost pey bharosa hey mujhe bhi hey.."**

Nahi Abhi tum maaf ker dena inn logo ko per mey nahi,, ACP sir ko to duty ki agey nakul bhi nahi dikha..to tum bhi nahi dikhoge maan liya..Salunkhe sir ka bhi chalo chor diya per Tarika..usko to aisa nahi kerna tha na…aur tum…mujhe kiu nahi bataya sab kuch…jab bhi puchta tha ki kuch pata chala ek hi jawab

"**nahi sayed mera hi shaq galat hey..tum iss bareme mat socho…warna bekar mey sab ke sunoge.."**

Tumse bhi badla lunga mey..kuch nahi bataunga agey se tumhe…(teary tone) aura b bhi bulaoge yeah meri jarurat paregi ase hospital bed pey aake let jaunga…tumhare taraf dekhunga bhi nai..(like a stubborn kid) bilkul nahi.. baat bhi nahi karunga…

(hid his face beside Abhijeet's arm) Abhi mujhe kuch samajh nahi araha hey kya investigate karu kaha se karu…uper se pressure hey case drop kerne ki…pata nahi ACP sir kab tak manage ker payenge..mey unnlogo ko nahi chor sakta…jald hi kuch krna hoga per humare haath mey kuch nahi…please Abhi kuch bolo…boss bahut akela mehsus kr raha hu yaar…"

Daya felt a hand over his shoulder.. he booked up..Rajat was standing there… "sr.."

"arey Rajat wo sorry tum kab aye pata hi nahi chala.."

"sir Sachin k eek informer ne ek clue diya hey…actually Abhijeet sir ki jo informer maara gaya yeah usika bhai hey"

"clue…acha chalo bahar mey ata hu..ACP sir bhi hey?" Rajat nodded.. "wohi discuss kerenge"

Rajat moved out… daya looked at Abhijeet, whispered "jaldise madat kerne nahi aye na to gin gin ke badla lunga.."

He was about to move out when suddenly he remembered something he turned to his buddy with "arey ha boss yeah to humne socha hi nahi…hume jab bhi clue milta hey yeah to phone ke jariye milta hey yah fir bureau ke ander..aur humse wo chut jata hey..matlab phone ar bureau mey najar hey..hospital mey humla hua tumpe wo bhi bina rukavat..matlab yeahi bhi najar hey…nahi iss bar mey unhe chutne nahi dunga…thank you boss…aab jaldise nind se uth jao mey itna dimaag nahi laga sakta yeah tumhara department hey na…"

And he moved out…

He went to reception directly asked for a pen and paper….wrote

'Rajat humare bureau phone aur iss hospital mey hum per najar hey…koi galat info dena fir hum nikal jayenge qauallis kharap hone ki natak kerke kisi cab se challenge..koi aur destination batayenge…fir discuss kerenge…cab bhi running pakrenge.'

Then he moved to Rajat and Sachin and said "ha bolo.."

Rajat was about to start as "Sachin uski informer se milne gaya tha taki wo kuch info akettha ker sake per uske pass pehle se hi.."

At this point of time daya felt drizzle and was about to fall down.. Rajat came ahead to support him….ACP Vivek Salunkhe and Sachin Freddy also came forward.. Daya taking advantage of the situation passed the chit to Rajat…who got the point and excused himself with "paani leke aata hu.."

He moved to a side noticed no one around read the chit….burnt it with his lighter.. moved ahead bought a bottle of water moved back to Daya handed him the bottle with "sir aab sab thik hey"

Daya also nodded and after some moments he said that h is feeling ok… so Rajat did according instruction… Sachin looked at Rajat… found him very deeply engrossed got something is the reason so kept quite…. They took a cab and moved to a crossing.. took a running cab and moved to an old garage that to differently..Rajat daya together, Sachin ACP together and Vivek freddy together through three different ways…different roads.

After they reached there Rajat said what daya has told him then came to the point.. "sir Carlos ka pata chal gaya…"

Daya stood up instantly.. "kaha?"

"hotel blue moon mey apne teen khas sathi ke saath…NRI ke identity lekar..Mr. Thomas naam leke"

Freddy excitedly said "to hum raid ker dey"

Vivek added "local police ko alert.."

ACP stopped him "nahi Vivek ager hospital aur bureau pey najar ho sakta hey to local police mey bhi unke admi hosakte hey…."

Daya nodded with "ha isiliye serf hum char jayenge aur sir…" he turned questioningly to ACP

ACP nodded with "ha mein bhi chalunga waise daya tumhe yeah kab laga ki un logo ki najar.."

Daya smiled sadly "Abhi se baat kerte kerte to bare se bare uljhano ka jawab mil ata hey mujhe..valehi koi aur uski kahi hui baat bhi unsuni ker dey mujhe to usski unkahi batton se bhi apni jabab mil jati hey.."

ACP looked at Daya.. Rajat and Sachin exchanged glances.. Freddy asked "sir aapne kaha char.."

"tum nahi jaoge..Abhi ke pass rukoge…"

Freddy nodded…

They all got ready fr hotel blue moon, just then Shreya called up "ha Shreya bolo"

"sir mein aur Purvi Roshan ki background aur iss gang ki saree info humare aur dusre states ki CID ki records se job hi mila sab study ker rahe they…"

"ha to.."

"sir Roshan pehle police training academy join kiya tha…Abhijeet sir ki year mey.."

"kya…"

"ha…aur fir use rusticates ker diya gaya..fir wo doctori complete kia aur fir forensic science kerke IB join kiya fir kuch personal reasons dikha ke CID join kiya…"

Purvi joined in the convo as they are speaking on hands free.

"sir aur yeah jo gang hey yeah kariban 20saal pehle Mumbai mey active tha..fir Mumbai police ke chalte inhe bahut loss hua..aur tab ki jo gang members they unme ek CID inspector mingle ho gaye they aur unke her information leak ker dete tey…uss inspector ka naam to pata nahi chala…aur gang ke jo bhi informer bagera they wo sab pakre gaye fir ek raid mey gang ke kaafi khass admi mare gaye aur Carlos ka bara bhai buri tarah jakhmi ho gaya.."

Daya and ACP exchanged glances.. ACP askd "uske bad?"

"uske baad yeah gang Mumbai se gayeb ho gaya wo bhi takriban 19saal pehle…fir 3saal bad wo Karnataka mey active hue per tab tak Carlos ka bhai apahij ho chukka tha aur Carlos ke haath bagdor a chukka tha gang ka…aur team mey batwara bhi ho chukka tha…firse usi CID ke cop ki kuch information ke kaaran gang khatam ho gaya..itne saal wo log kaha they kya they kuch pata nahi…achanaq se 1saal pehle se apne kaam dhande bapas start kiya"

Shreya added "aur ajeeb baat yeah ki iss bar pehle din se wo log job hi kerte hey danka bajake kerte hey….aur sir apko yaad hey inka pehla deal Rajat sir aur aap pakerne gaye they?"

Rajat answered "ha…aur kuch haath hi nahi laga..nahi woha kuch hua..jaise ki unhe pata chal gaya tha aur wo sab chaukenne ho gaye.."

Shreya added "ha sir than a wo Roshan..per sir iss gang ka kuch samajh nahi aya Roshan yeah kuch chote mote admi ki alawa sab log wohi hey jo 20saal pehle they per aab inki harkete na unhe koi profit lati hey na koi income to yeah log kerna kya cah rahe hey.."

ACP replied "chinta mat karo Shreya aldihi hum yeah gutthi suljha lenge..chalo ab rakhte hey..Purvi aur tm ho sake to Tarika ko leke hospital pahuch jao..Salunkhe hey woha."

After the call got cut.. Daya in deep thinking added "jab pehli bar Abhijeet ko iss gang ki bareme pata chala to use uske informer ne kaha tha

**Yeah gang kisi ke jaan ki piche to hey koi purani dushmani lagti hey..per jan lene se pehle use bahut dard dene ka plan hey jaise ki koi hisaab barabar kerna ho**

Iska matlab…woh no…sir yeah bahut bara chakker hey,,,, Freddy jaldi niklo hospital ke liye vivek tum bhi saath jao…"

ACP interrupted "per Daya.."

"please sir mey apko baad mey samjhaunga…vivek kisi tarah ki bhi action lena pare take the decision…sir please aap permission dijiye.."

"ha wo to thik hey per.."

"sir please…"

"ok…"

"tum dono niklo…Rajat tum Purvi aur Shreya s milo phone pey kuch disclose mat kerna aur tum yeah phir unme se koi Roshan ke saath rahe…aur hum hotel ke liye nikalte hy…sir mey raste mein apko sab samjhata hu.."

And they all went fr their respective jobs…

**A/n: **guys pls review...I'm going to disclose all this soon


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:**

**Miss earth, r and r, Shilpa, jyoti, anhaal, siya01, pinki, adk, sukhmani, khushi, zehra, dayadiva, guest, gust, bint-e-abid, guest, priya, aditi, swetpari, rkmani, guest **thank u.

**gd bhaiya **yeah chap to aur bhi kharab aur confusing hoga…bhaiya im bad at investigation… agle chap mey bahut emo hoga..so my own self wl cme bck…

**cracresta, **good guess boss… u r the only one to guess it…

**yeah chap aap sab ko bore ker dega… agle chap wil be fit and fine this is just a filler…per review de dena…**

**Story:**

After they all went fr their respective jobs Daya sachin and ACP moved to hotel blue moon.

On the way to hotel ACP sir asked "Daya baat kya hy bolo bhi kuch..?"

"Sir aapko mra wo pehla mission yaad hey?"

"ha tum…oh no..to yeahi wohi gang..ha tab Carlos apne asli naam se jaana jata tha…"

"ha john fernanendez Alex fernanendez ka chota bhai…jiski koi record kisi police file mey nahi…mein hi gaya tha unki team mey..tab mein sub inspector tha..tab Abhijeet duty pey nahi tha..jab Alex jakhmi hoke vaga tha usne challenge kiya tha

**Kabhie mauka mile to iss hisab ko hum jarur chukta kernge Daya… aj tera koi apna nahi per kabhie to hoga uss din tu pachtaega…mein aj farar ho raha seher se aja paker ley..**

Yeah tha last phone call…hum kuch saal tak track rakhe fir to yeah gang jaise gayab ho gaya..aur aab.."

ACP sighed with "yeah Roshan unse kaise mila ar badla to tumse tha fir Abhijeet ki khabriya aur Abhijeet…"

"yeah badla Carlos yeani John le raha hey meine uske bhai ka sare khas admi ko khatam kiya tha fir uske bhai ko lachar kr diya tha…wo usi ko daurah raha hey…"

Both were silent then Daya again started in a sarcastic tone "ajeeb baat pata hey sir apko…mujh pr bhi unki team ke ek admi ko shaq hua tha…per woha bhi sab samjhe ki wo mere uper boss ki meherbani dekh ker jal raha hey…ajeeb hey na iss bar bhi kisine wohi dahura di…"

ACP just looked at him…sachin was still now silent but now decided to interrupt with "sir agey se left leker hi to hotel hey na?"

Both his seniors were intelligent enough to get that he is trying to divert the topic..so decided to keep quite. They reached the hotel…at the reception Daya asked for John's room…the receptionist denied to give the room number but after seeing their batch and all she gave it…they reached the room and knocked.. but no answer after two more tries Daya broke the door and entered to find an empty room…they checked and found a rope hanging from the back side verandah…ACP sir ordered Daya to climb down and sachin to move out on the road…he himself checked the room for further information…

Bt three of them failed to find anything fruitful…just then ACP sir's and Daya's phone rang simentenously…

Shreya informed ACP that Roshan had fled from hospital and Freddy informed Daya that Abhijeet came to conscious state…

ACP asked Daya to move to hospital with "Daya tum hospital ke liye niklo aur yeah sari info Abhijeet se share kerna sayed wo koi roshni dal sake..sachin tum shreya ko join karo Roshan ke bareme pata lagao…mein Vivek ko bula leta hu…iss john ka bhi pata lagana hy.."

Daya nodded and three of them went their way..

At hospital

Daya entered Abhijeet's room Freddy got up with "mujhe dressing ke liye jana hey aap log baat kijiye.."

He left.. Daya sat at the stool near the bed with his head down mode.. Abhijeet looked at him "ise kya ho gaya.."

"Daya.."

"ha…wo uss gang k bareme bahut kuch pata chala.." he explained the whole with "per yeah Roshan ka mamla samajh nahi aya.. Roshan pehle police training academy join kiya tha…tumhare hi year mey.. use rusticates ker diya gaya..fir wo doctori complete kia aur fir forensic science kerke IB join kiya fir kuch personal reasons dikha ke CID join kiya per iska chakker is gang sse kaise ura..sayed koi purani.." he stops

Abhijeet smiled painfully with "pata nahi yaar..kya hua kya nahi…mujhe to kuch.."

Daya was silently sitting with down head so Abhijeet asked "ek bat bata…un logo ki vagne se to tujhe gussa ana cahiye tha tu muh kiu latka raha hey?"

"muh..nahi wo soch raha hu wo kaha milenge..jitne addo ka pata tha aab tak to Rajat Vivek aur Purvi ne sab chan liya hoge…"

"john ka yeah Roshan ka koi purana thikana…?"

"ha..yeah to aya hi nahi jehen mey..dekhta hu.".he calls Rajat infrms him the same.. then said to Abhijeet "acha to mein chalta hu.."

He turns to go..

"Daya.."

He stops but didn't turn back… "ha.."

"abhie tumhe koi kaam nahi hey yeah pata hey mujhe to yeahi ayo aur baitho.."

Daya silently obeys

"kya hua itni pareshan kiu horahe ho?"

"kuch nahi…lo Freddy agaya..mein nikelta hu.."

He nearly rushed out.. Freddy followed him by eyes then asked "sir Daya sir…"

"pata nahi kaun si baat khatk rahi hey thik se baat to dur najre bhi nahi milya aisa kya ho gaya…"

"case kuch agey bara?"

"ha..wo.." he repeats all to Freddy and ends with "oh to yeah baat hy…"

"kya sir" Freddy asked confused

"sahib yeah soch rahe hey ki unse rishta ki chalt hi mujh per yeah hamla to wo khud inke jimmeder hue…"

"per sir aisa kaise.."

"tumhare Daya sir to apna dimaag se sochte nahi…dil se soch ker to aise hi tpatang khayal ayenge na.."

"fir sir"

"fir kya…mine kuch kiya to nahi per manana parega mujhe hi…"

Both smiled.. Abhijeet murmured "aise rishte pane ke liye to maut bhi jhel lenge"

In the old garage where team meet previously

Vivek broght out a information of John having a house earlier in Mumbai.. bt Roshan was not a mumbaian… shreya shared "jab mey Roshan ki photo dikha r puch tach kr rahi thi ki kisine ise kahi dekha yeah nahi to logo se pata chala ki wo k auto se nikla hey sachin sir uss auto wale ko dhund rahe hey…"

After some moments Sachin entered with the driver and team moved to same place where Roshan had gone…

It was john's house..

Team looked around and noticed some movements inside…the door and windows were closed securely…

ACP sir told "sachin tum aur Rajat piche ki taraf dekho..Vivek tum shreya aur Purvi ass pass dekhlo Daya chalo hum thora darwaja dekh lete hey"

But soon as h finished there's a sound of two bullet shots from inside… Daya ran towards the door…

**A/n: **guys pls review...


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note:**

**Shilpa, sukhmani khushi, rukmani, ahel, duo angel, miss earth, zehra, sweetpari, abhirikafan, adk, gd bhaiya, dayadiva, jyoti, cracresta, guest, priya, guest, guest, guest **thank you to all of u

**Story:**

There's a sound of two bullet shots from inside… Daya ran towards the door…

He was about to open the door but someone from inside opened the door and was about to fall down...Daya held him…all the team members gathered round Rajat said "oh na…ambulance ko call kerta hu abhie.."

The victim said "fayda na…hi hey…waqt kh..tam…ho chukka hey…"

Daya sat down with the victim and signaled Rajat to give the call and asked Sachin and Purvi to go ahead and search inside and turned to him as "yeah kisne kiya kisne chalayi goli tumpe?"

"jo…john ne…matlab.."

Vivek completed "Carlos"

"ha…"

ACP sir ordered Vivek and Shreya to look around in case john freed…

Roshan answered "usss ki haath pey bhi..goli…lagi hey…."

Daya further queried "per Roshan tum iss sab mey involve tum to ache khase doctor they forensics ki.."

"bb…ad..la lena… cahta..tha mey….uss..Ab…bhi jeet se.."

"kis bat ki?" asked ACP

"ussss..ke…uske baja…se…rustri..cate…warna mein…bhi aap sab ki…tarah….cop…cop banta…us..ki..galti..ki saj…ah.."

Daya roared "Abhijeet kabhie aisi galti nahi ker sakta.."

"imm…an…dari… ka bh..ut tha.. uspe…. meri.. maj…buri samjhi… nahi… mere… baap.. ki.. pass itna.. paisa nahi… tha.. ki behen.. ki… sh…adi… .kerwa sa..ke… unn logo ne…. mujhe kuch.. packets diye… drugs ke.. rakhne ko…3 din… kafi paise… usse behen ki. .shaadi… mere room pey Abhijeet ata tha.. mere roommate se dosti thi uski… uss se p..ata.. cha..l gaya tha.."

He stopped breathing heavily.. Rajat helped him with water he continued

"usne..mujhe kaha unn logo ko polce ki hawale ker du… mein… mein ra..aji na..hi tha… usne.. sab humare.. head ..mtron.. ko ..bata diya… com…mission..baith…a mein.. suspend.. fir rusticate ho gaya… papa ..ko stroke… chal base… wo gang mujse mere.. imandari se khuss hue… paisa mile.. been ki shady… hue.. aura paisa karate.. doctor.. complete ki.. "

He stopped panting.. Daya said "tum apni majburi apne heads ko bata sakte they.."

"sa..b uss gaa..ng ke bare..me pucte.. bata deta.. to wo log mere pariwar ujer dete.."

"tum kya khak force mein kaam ate jo apne swarth ki agey kuch dekh na saka.." said ACP

"saa..aab aap ja..ise na..hi ho .pate ACP sir.. "

Daya asked "aaj kya hua tha?"

"meein.. Abhijeet ko.. sabak. Sikhana.. cahta tha.. per jaan se.. maarna nahi..john ka.. bhi yeahi..plan tha… per aab wo muker raha.. tha..use lagta hey.. meine bmani.. ki…" he smiled "kerna hota..to 22 saal pehle na kerta…usne gun nikal li…meine bhi…ho gaya…me..ine.. kabhie kisi ki dil.. pey goli.. nahi chalayi..isiliye haath pey..aur usn..e dil ki karib.."

ACP sir sensed Roshan can demise any moment so asked the last question as "john aab kaha mil sakta hey?"

"hos..pital mein… Daya jao… apne.. dost ko.. bacha lo… kaash uss din mera.. bhi koi aisa dost hota.. jo mujhe pehle hi.. galat rah chun..ne se rokta…. Jo..hn ko badla ena hey.. wo… tum jao… tum… sir.. bahut bar dil kiya sudher jau.. iss badle ki aag nahi…sudher..ne diya. Ek bar iss galat raste pey ajao to agey bartte jao.. piche ki darwaja band… hota hey… per meine kabhie koi aisa secret.. aisa baat nahi batayi ki humara desh nuksaan.. meine serf unn log ko bachaya aur khud bachta aya… sir "

Rajat again gave him some water..

"sir pata… nahi.. aagla.. jaa..nam ho..ta ye..ah ager.. ho.. to me..isbar Abhi..jeet ki tarah baf. sip..ahi.. banunga d..esh ki… sir aa..p ba..hut lu..cky ho jo aise.. fo..rce. aapki under.. kaam kerta hey.. inn pey bh..aros..sa rakhna.. meri tar..ah kisi ke keh..ne pey.. apni.. yak..in ko.. da..g..ma..dagmagane maat.. dena.. aur aap sab dua kerna.. agli..janam.. mein m..ujhe.. aisa team.. aisa.. dost.. aisa himmet m..ile… jai hind sir jai hinn"

He stopped completely..

Daya stood up ACP and Rajat who was sitting beside him also stood up..

Sachin and Purvi came back from inside with "sir woe k window ke pass kuch khoon.."

they stooped seing the dead Roshan… just then Rajat's cell rang informing the arrival of ambulance..

ACP ordered him to shift the body to forensics.. And turned to Purvi and Sachin.

"ha kya mila?"

"ek window sill pey kuch khoon.."

"Rajat sample vej dena..daya kaha jarahe ho..?"

"hospital.."

"dekho Shreya aur Vivek ko abhie tak.."

"mein der nahi kersakta sir.."

He left..ACP sir shook his head and asked Sachin to contact Shreya.. and went in the house with Purvi to find any other clue..

Here in the hospital..

Daya found Freddy over phone outside Abhijeet's room he entered in the room and found empty bed.. he immediately moved out and asked "Freddy Abhi kaha hey.."

"wo doctor ki saath gaye hey..ha Vivek bol(on the phone)"

Daya again asked "kaha?"

Freddy (on phone ) "ek second (to daya) ct scan ke liye…iss bar asli doctor hi hey.." he smiled but daya didn't cared.. he move frwrd and asked a nurse "yyeah room 308 ka patient ct scan ke liye.."

"ct scan… im sorry but..ok let me check.."

The nurse went to check.. daya turned found Freddy still on phone.. he just snatched his phone with "kya kerto ho ha…phone pey baat kerne ke liye yeah rehno ko kaha gaya hey tumhe…ha.. nurse ko pata nahi aur tum he yakin bhi ho gaya ki asli doctor.. kya hey ha…sab kuch majaq…"

He felt a hand over his shoulder but he was busy in scolding.. the hand pressed its grip.. he recognized the touch.. turned fond Abhijeet standing… two ward boys are just beside him.. he was not allowed to stand and was taken in a wheel chair but he had to or else. God knows when this scolding session would end…

Daya scanned him thoroughly.. Abhijeet asked him through eyes "kya hua"

Daya just shook his head in no and asked "kaha gaye they?"

"park mein hu nahi jo tehlne jaunga..kuch test bagera kerna tha fir sir pey chot hey isiliye ct scan bhi kerna tha to le gaye..Freddy ne bataya nahi yeah tumne batane ka mauka nahi diya.."

"wo mein wo…tum khare kiu ho..jao ander jake leto na..ajeeb hey"

Abhijeet without any arguing went in the room.. daya turned to Freddy but before he could speak up the nurse came with "yes sir the patient is taken for ct scan actually I was not in duty that time.."

"pehle nahi bata sakti thi aap?"

"sorry.."

"ok thanks.."

He turned to Freddy "sorry wo Freddy men thora..mein.."

"ghabra gaye they aap.."

"ha.." he looked down…

"kiu? Roshan ki baton se?"

"tum.."

"Rajat sir ne Purvi ko aur Purvi ne Shreya Vivek ko..aur Vivek ne mujhe sab bataya..wohi baatein chal rahi thi humari.."

"ha Freddy..uski baton se daar gaya tha mein..sorry tumpe.."

"sir aap dono ko mein achese janta hu…wo sab choriye aur ander jaiye..mujhe mera phone bhi dijiye warna uss taraf bhi koi ghabra jayega.."

He said smiling daya smiled handed him his phone and went in the room.

Abhijeet was sitting on the bed resting his back on the risen part of the bed... Daya came forward and sat on the stool present there...

"mil gaya fursat daantne se?"

"pata nahi achanak hyper ho gaya tha.."

Abhijeet looked at Daya, he is still with down head.. "kya hua hey tujhe?" he asked in a soft loving tone..

"pata nahi.."

"Roshan ka pata chala.."

"ha..wo..Carlos ke goli se mara gaya.."

"kuch bataya usse pehle.."

"ha bahut kuch.."

"to kya kiya tha meine.."

Daya look at Abhijeet silently for sometime then told all the things and ended with "galti to uski hi thi.."

"ha per sayed mujh waise deal nahi krna cahiy tha…"

"kiu?"

"pata nahi tab kya socha tha kya ha tha per ha mujhe sayed thora aur patiently deal kerna cahiye tha… tab sayed umer aur josh mein aker.."

"to aab hota to kya khare khare dekhte…" Daya sounded rude..

Abhijeet smiled "ek baat puchu?"

"kya hey?"

"gussa kspe hey?"

"kya?"

Abhijeet sighed "team pey ACP sir pey, Roshan pey Carlos pey yeah khud pey?"

Daya turned away his face… after some silence "mujhe kisise rishta hi nahi jorna cahiye…min sach kahu to her rishte mein unfit hu"

"yeah kis mahapurush ne kaha"

Daya got up turned to face Abhijeet who was now sitting straight on the bed "mein koi majak nahi ker raha hu….musibat samjhte ho…mein wohi hu…"

"Daya.!"

Daya sat on the bed in front of Abhijeet "tum pey itne hamle hue mere bajase…Tarika ne tak tum py bishwas nahi kiya tum dono ki rishte mein khatas agaya…merese badla lene ke liye hi yeah gang Roshan ko hire kiya…mein…tumhe pata hey.. mere orphanage mein mjhe ek madam ne kaha tha ki mri nasib itna kharab hey ki jo bhi mjse jurega wo mere hi karaan dur jayega…"

Abhijeet forwarded his hand.. cupped his face "pagal hey tu?"

Daya nodded as no…

"per mujhe to lag raha hey…"

Daya made an irritated face and removed his hand..

"mujh per koi pehle dafa humla nahi hua..aur tumne kisise nahi bkaha tha ki wo humara biswas na kare…yeah to logo ki khud ki soch hey heyna?aur itni baatein samajh mein agayi Roshan ki wo batein nahi?"

Daya looked up..

"usne marne se pehle aas lagayi to tere jaise dosti ki..fir bhi tujhe lagta hey ki tu."

Daya bent down adjusted his position and laid his head on Abhijeet's lap while still in seating position "Abhi…"

"hmm.."

"kuch nahi.."

Abhijeet ruffled his hairs… "kabhie mere bhai ke bareme kuch galat bolne ki himmat mat kerna samjhe.."

"hmm.."

Abhijeet pushed him a bit "abbey uth ja…so jayega.."

"abhie nahi.."

But his phone rang and he iirritedly got up "yeah phone bhi na..huh"

It was Rajat…who gave some important info and Daya immediately turned into alert mode.. "Abhi mujhe nikelna hey tum bahut carefull rehna.."

"hmm…tm apne gusse pey kabu rakhna…ok?"

"hmm.."

Daya left.. Abhijeet looked at his way.. "abhie bhi dimag line pey nahi aya…agli bar la dunga.."

He smiled…

**A/n: **guys pls review...


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note:**

**Guest, pinki, miss earth, jyoti, abhirikafan, adk, gd bhaiya, khushi, sukhmani, cracresta, zehra, rukmani, priya, dayadiva, guest, guest, **thank you too all

**Kkkloveu, **I didn't feel bad..till now investigation part is going but as my title **fight for own** means fighting for ur own relations..this is what duo and even the criminals are doing…may be in a bad way may be good..but that's what they are doing…hope I'm able to satisfy u…now investigation over..there will be one or two more chaps (one or two the number will be on readers demand..if they want more then more or vice versa) based on Daya's anger on team… and all those…

**Story:**

Daya joined Rajat outside the airport... "ha Rajat…tm sure ho Carlos yeahi pey ayega.."

"ha sir kuch chune hue trusted officers ki saath humara pura team faila hua hey…aur uss gher se hume john ki photo bhi mili hey to kaam aur bhi asan ho gaya hey…"

They waited and after nearly an hour a black BMW came in the parking lot…two men and a woman in burkha came out.. both the men have frenchcut beard light moustache..goggles and one of them have a sling around his one arm.. Daya alerted others through Bluetooth and then looked at that man carefully suddenly a picture of many years back came in his mind..

**A warehouse…police raid is going on.. an injured criminal is fleeing.. Daya ran behind..warning.. "ruk jao..or else I will shoot.."**

**A young college going guy came in his way.. "pls bhai ko jane do…I promise wo aur galat kam nahi kerenge unhe apke pass launga please..."**

**The fleeing guy turned "john hat ja.."**

**He was about to shoot but Daya was faster to duck in the young lad pushed him…the other guy fled.. Daya left behind the pleading young man and ran behind..**

Daya shook his head and confirmed "yeah wohi hey.."

Team and police surrounded them.. they protested saying they are NRI..produced passport and all…then Daya came forward "kiu john..urf Carlos NRI kab se ban gaye?"

John's facial expression changed.. till now it was a bit tensed but calm..now it seems he can eat up any one…the other man beside him carried on "dekhiye aap ko koi galtfaimi hua hoga…hum kisi john yeah Carlos ko nahi jante…aap cahe to humare embassy mey pata laga sate hey…"

Daya was still looking at john and john was looking at him.. Rajat came forward to the other guy. "jarur chal embassy se pata kerte hey.."he was about to grab him when he pulled out a gun…he pulled frwrd the woman in burkha and placed the gun on her temple.. "uhun Rajat ji…itni bhi kya jaldi.."he pulled up the burkha… it was a kidnapped girl..

CID had information about this kidnapping..the girl has sticking plaster on her mouth so that she can't utter any word..hr eyes told them she was under some medicinal effects "iss larki ko injection diya gaya hey..iska dimag to kam ker nahi raha hey to hum is aise hi gate pass ki tehet le jarahe they..aaplog ki sul hey na ki sau gunegarh chut jay eek begunah kabhie na mare..to hum dono ko jane dijiye warna."

He pulled the safety latch…john smiled looking at Daya and smirked.. then declared "chalo sab gun niche rakho..ache bacho ki tarah.."

Team and police followed… john said "good boy and good girls.. chalo Peter .."

He started entering peter followed him but with back steps.. he was still holding the girl on gun point and eyes on the team..publics al around are standing and john is controlling them on gun point..

They are about to enter the airport premises when Daya called out "john Alex ka badla liye bina vag jaoge…mera bhai to abh bhi jinda hey aur sahi salamat bhi.."

Rajat and Sachin smiled Vivek murmured "open challenge…"

John stopped… peter said "boss chalo…"

John shook in no… "tum niklo.."

He turned peter tried to say something and his attention got diverted.. Vivek who was standing nearby started his action.. making the gun from peter's hand fall down simentonously sachin's gun shoot at the left hand of john..now being injured at both hands he has to leave the gun… Shreya grabbed the girl and took her away… peter was strong enough but not as strong to bear Daya's special treatment for long…

So both the guys are under control and brought to bureau.. peter confessed

"mein aur john dost thy..mujhe Alex ne hi pala hey isiliye uska badla lene k liye mein bhi john ki saath mil gaya…uss din Daya ne Alex ka picha kiya aur us goli mari..piche se john ne use goli mardi..dono hi behosh ho gay..hum Alex ko woha se le gaye..per spinal cord my goli lagne ki karan Alex apahiz ho chukka tha.."

He stooped looked at john who was looking like a tiger in a cage.. he is been provided first aid and now is closing his fists tightly..as if ready to pounce on anyone..

Peter continued "john ko Alex ne humesha iss sab se dur rakha..gun se insaan to dur kisi parinde ko bhi kabhie nishana nahi banaya…uska bhai drug dealer tha aur wo cigarette bhi nahi chuta tha..uss din pehl bar usne goli chalayi..nishana kiya tha Daya ki sar ko lag gaya kandhe ko…"

John gave an angry grunting "arrrrgh.. ha..aur fir bhai ko leke vag gaye hm..afsoos tha ki iss Daya ko mar nahi paye..per tab bhai pehle tha mere liye..humara gang tabha ho chki thi..police ki darr,koi doctor bhi nahi hey ilaj kerne ki..bhai dard se tarapte they…meine meine dusri goli chalayi…." He stooped.. his chewing tone turned to teary.. "apne bhai pey..mera koi ma baap nahi tha bhai ne mujhe pala tha bachpan se..uss bhai pey meine goli chalayi…is bar nishana nahi chukka…sidhe kannpatti pey…." His eyes and tone turned dreamy. "unke sare dard ko mita diya meine…sare dard ek jhatke mein khatam..wo girgirate they..ki mujhe mar dal yeah dard bardash nahi hota hey…wo jo sab ko rulate they wo rote the…jin hatho ko paker key meine chalna sikha wo khud bebas ho chuke they…"

He again turned to anger mode.. "usi din meine tumhe challenge kiya tha yaad hey daya.. mine kaha tha is din tera koi apna hoga tu bhi pachtayega.."

He took a deep breath Daya said "tumhara bhai galat kaamo mein involved tha.."

ACP sir interruptd "hum usper goli nahi chalate ager wo surrender.."

"ha wo galat tha..meine kaha tha na ki bhai dobara nahi kerega aisa mine aha tha na ki mein unhe surrender karwaunga..bhai ne Daya pey goli chalayi to kisne dhakka diya tha ise? Per isne mar diya nahi mara nahi maut se battar jindegi de diya bhai ko.."

He looked at peter "hume shauk nahi ta drugs..weapons yeah sab kerne ki..hum serf badla lena tha..per hume koi kya job dega isiliye hum bapas agaye uss dhande pey.."

ACP sir queried "Roshan kaha se milah tmhe?"

"roshan bhai ke waqt se hi humare ek middle manb ka aam kerta tha..meine ek din usse meting ki..tab wo IB pey tha to baato baato mein pata chala wo humare dushman ki dost ka dushman hey.."

He smirked "bas chal ulta fekne lage hum..jaisa Daya humare gang mein ghusa tha waise hi wo apke."

He laughed…

"humne jaan bujhke Abhijeet ki informer ke alake mein humare admi bhej ker plans discuss kiye..aur fir khalas.."

He made a sign of death… "hum use helpless dekhna cahte thy..apno ki bich akela…jiske samne koi rasta na ho..per ha ek cheez plan min nahi tha per favour mey ho gaya.."

Rajat asked "wo kya?"

"humne to socha tha ki Roshan ki khilaff sabot nahi milega to wo tik jayega per sab Abhijeet pr hi yakin kerenge..per yeah to kuch aur hi.."

He looked at the team.. Daya stood up in anger..

ACP tried to change with "fir?"

"fir kya.. hum kamiyab hote gaye uch hmare kabilati se kuch apki Abhijeet pey biswas na kerne ki bajase..per iss Roshan ko achanaq nek admi banne ka sauq chara aur plan fail.."

H made a sad face..

"but no..iss bar fail to ho gaye per fir ayenge..jais bhi ho jail se chut k ayenge uss bar badla jarur lenge..aur asal badla to tab hoga jab …" he stooped scanned Daya. "mein apne bhai ko mara hey waisa hi kuch Daya ko bhi.."

Before any one can understand or stop Daya. It started .. he started beating him madly.. Rajat and Sachin tried to control him but in vain… ACP sir ordered "Daya choro use.."

But Daya was punching and beating him continuously "jail nahi pura uper bhejunga tujhe…tum..I will kill you.." john was not screaming or crying but laughing hysterically.. adding fuel to Daya's anger.. peter was continuously begging "choro wo mar jayega"

Daya may have continued further..but a voice initiated from the door "Daya chor use.."

Daya immediately leave.. and every face turned to the door.. john looked at the door.. he was dipped in blood on the verge of unconsciousness but still smirked "yeahi tarap to dekhna tha…"

and he turned unconscious..

**A/n: **guys pls review...**investigation part now over..some emotional part will be from next chap…gussa..narajgi all that..so u all want it? Kam mey hi chor d yah bahut sara dikhau..batana…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note:**

Thanks to all who reviewed.

I know this story investigation part is not good..grip is bad..no crisp…**gd bhaiya **I'm not hurt arey mujhe khud itne loopholes mile iss stry mein..bapre…per likh diya fir bhi..kisi kisi ko pasand bhi agaya…thanks to all those

Jo bhi ho iss bar individually sab ko thanks nahi kahe payi agli bar pakka…

**Story:**

Daya may have continued further...but a voice initiated from the door "Daya chor use..."

Daya immediately leave... and every face turned to the door… Abhijeet was standing there with freddy. Daya looked at john who had turned unconscious and moved out of the bureau in rage…Abhijeet followed his way through eyes then turned to Sachin "ise le jao..."

ACP sir sighed with "Abhijeet tm eaha.."

"Ha sir Vivek ne Freddy ko call kiya tha…ki Carlos mil gaya hy...mujhe samajh mey agaya tha ki Daya kuch aisa hi kerne wala hey..."

Tarika and Salunkhe entered with "boss meine abhi Abhijeet ko..arey Abhijeet tumh discharge kaise mil gaya…tumhe kuch din aur aaram krna tha na…?"

Abhijeet just sighed with "doctor se baat ho chki hey…(he trnd to ACP ) sir mey abhie aya.."

He was about to move out he glanced towards Tarika who looked at him with pleading eyes he gave an slight assuring nod and he tried to smile but his smile was not too genuine..it told that yes he is hurt…he can expect his love to be by his side against the odds… but he looked away and went out…

He went t parking lot but Daya was not there so he went to the rest room.. Daya was sitting on the sofa hiding his face in his palms… Abhijeet sat beside him "Daya.."

"bolo…"

"arey mujhpe kiu narraj ho rahe ho?"

"kiuki tum jo kehne aye ho ki sab vul jao..ho jata hey..team ney job hi kiya ACP sir Salunkhe saab Tarika sab ko galat faimi thi wo sab vul jao..bagera mein yeah sab sunna nahi cahta.."

"mey wo sab nahi kehne wala…aab gussa chor do.."

Daya looked at him "hospital se chutti lene ko kisne kaha tha.."

Abhijeet answered in a light tone "meine socha tum mujhe miss ker rahe hoge..to mey"

"superman banne chala aya.." Daya completed the sentence..

"tumne to meri dil kli baat keh di yaar.."

"Abhijeet.." he nearly shouted… and stood up..

Abhijeet stood up and kept a hand over his shoulder "Daya use saja milegi na.."

Daya turned towards him "tumhe pata hey usne serf mujse badla lene ke liye..mujhe tarpane ke liye..serf mere liye…"

"nahi yaar…tu khud ko kiu jimmeder manta hey.."

"nahi Abhi mein.." he stopped and sat down "ACP sir aise kaise tumpe biswas nahi kiya…ager pehle hi pata chal jata to.."

"arey dekh mein thik hu na…"

Daya looked up at Abhijeet who was standing in front of him…a bandage on his head.. another over the shoulder…having difficulty in moving the left hand… but still he is saying he is fit…the tired eyes… hurt he is but still smiling to make his buddy relax…is this what he deserve after years of faithful service… alone when he needs them…his senior his boss against him.. his superior proving him wrong… his love insulting him team speaking about him in his absence. But still he is showing himself strong.. doing all his duty…why…why should he always forgive and forget..no..he may but not his buddy..

Daya shook his head as no and suddenly hugged Abhijeet tightly hiding his face in his chest….

Abhijeet looked at Daya then hugged him back.. with the left hand slowly patted his head "Daya..kya hua ha? Dekh idher dekh.."

But Daya didn't left him but hid his face deeper…

"acha thik hey…per bol to kya hua…"

Abhijeet felt his shirt getting wet so he frowned "Daya tu ro raha hey…idher dekh.."he separated Daya bit forcefully and cupped his face "kya hua ha? Abhie itna gussa abhi bacho ki tarah ro raha hey…"

Daya just shook his head in no.. 'I'm sorry Abhi…I'm sorry.."

"kis baat ke liye sorry bol raha hey kya hua..tune to kuch kiya hi nahi…"

Daya again hugged him "mujhe tum per pura biswas tha per fir bhi mein kuch nahi ker paya mein..saath bhi nahi de paya…mere hi karran..per mein.."

Abhijeet who was patting his head was about to answer something when a knock initiated and Daya immediately separated himself both looked at the door and found Tarika standing there…

Daya got up wiped his tears "tum dono baatein karo."

Tarika said "nahi Daya tum ruko.."

Daya stood silently.. Abhijeet was looking at Tarika… she came forward with "mein tum dono se hi maafi mangna cahti hu.."

Abhijeet looked at Daya who was looking downwards but anger clearly visible on his face.. Tarika continued "Daya aim sorry..Abhijeet tum bhi mujhe please maaf.."

Daya looked up "I'm sorry Tarika per ager tumhe apni dost pey injaam lagane wala itna bura lag sakta hey to.."he looked at Abhijeet who gave an assuring glance.. he continued "mujhme itna bara dil nahi hey..ha mein humesha cahunga tumhare aur Abhi ka rishta salamat rahe…aur isiliye dobara mein unn baton ki jiker nahi karunga per maaf kerna aur vul jana.."he sighed and moved out..

Tarika looked at his way out then turned to Abhijeet "tum to.."

"Tarika tumhe pata hey mujhe tumhari kaunsi baat bura laga sabse.."

Tarika looked at him questioningly.. he continued in the same cold tone

"tumhe laga mein tumhe leke jealous hu..thik hey uss baat ko leke Roshan ke samne tum lari mujse wo bhi thik hey..apne dost ko sahi samjha tumne achi baat hey..Daya ko insult bhi ker diya jab usn tumhe samjhane gaya…wqo sab thik per uske bad hospital mein tumne iss khokli dosti ki saath jisme tumhara dost tumhari hi pyar ki jaan lena cahta hey aise dosti ki saath tumne humari dosti ko compare kiya.."

He looked at Tarika straight.. and continued "mein yeah to umid ker hi sakta tha na…ki tum mere saath do…per tum?"

Tarika came forward…hold Abhijeet's hand "Abhijeet mujhe maaf.."

"Tarika mein naraj nahi reh sakta tum sabse..mere jindegi mein eahi to rishte hey…per mujhe bhi dard hota hey…"

Tarika hugged him "I'm sorry Abhijeet.."

Abhijeet hugged her back and let all the tears flow out,.. after some moments of consoling each other.. they left.. Abhijeet softly kissed Tarika on her forehead.. Tarika said "ACP sir ne tumhe gher jake rest krne ko kaha hey chale..?"

"ha chlte hey…Daya ko bata du.." they both headed towards the bureau..on the way Tarika asked

"Abhijeet Daya maaf nahi kerega na?"

"wo baht pareshan aur gussa hey thora waqt do…w mere tarah chillata nahi..per uski wo khamoshi…uski baton ka bura mat manna.."

They reached the bureau.. they can hear the voices as "are nahi sir aapki absence mein wo kaise bureau samhal sakta hey…ager firse bekar mein kisi pey shaq ker baithe to?"

"Daya tum.."

"kya mein sir..kya mein…jab bhi responsibilities dene ki baat ho to Abhijeet..per jab wo kuch kahe to nahi wo galat…HQ ki agey aap ki absence mein koi answerable ho to Abhijeet per usike pith piche juniors use leke baat kare hey na?"

All the voices were silent some words hunt Abhijeet some words hunt ACP

"**Abhijeet sir bkar mein dr. Roshan k khilaaf itna kuch bol gaye…"**

"**arey freddy sir aap ko abhijeet sir sahi lagte hey thik hey per ek bhi sabot nahi fir bhi kaise maan le hum..?"**

"**aj Abhijeet sir ne Tarika se kaise baat kiya wo galat kya ker rahi hey apni dost ki saath to har koi dete hey…sir khud bhi to dete hey"**

"**aj Daya sir ne ACP sir se kaise baat kiya..ACP sir ne to ga;at nahi kaha dr. Roshan ke khilaf kuch bhi to nahi.."**

At present Daya again taunts "kiu sir kuch nahi bolna hey…?"

Abhijeet enters with "sir aap kahi arahe hey?"

Daya interrupts "Abhijeet tum.."

Abhijeet gav him a glare and ACP sir continud "kal delhi jana hey mujhe teen din ke liye totm yeah teen din.."

Daya again interrupts "per sir ager firse Abhijeet kisi personal reson ke chlte kispe shaq kare to?"

ACP looks at Daya helplessly.. Abhijeet in an authorative tone "Daya tum apna kaam karo…" he sighed "sir aap chinta mat kijiye..waise present kya cases.."

"tum aj aaram.."

Abhijeet looked at Daya "nahi sir..aj se hi join karunga mey"

**A/n: **guys pls review...


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note:**

**Shilpa, guest, jyoti, ahel, gd bhaiya, rukmani, priya, zehra, guest, khushi, gudia, nitu, cracresta, guest, miss earth, anhaal **Thanks to u all

**Sweetpari, jyothi taku, kkkloveu, adk, siya, sukhmani **thanks to u all also.

Bahut loopholes hey confusion hey..I think this is the most bad one among my stories…per jo bhi ho likh diya aur k do hi chap baki hey..please thora parne ki kast ker lena

**Story:**

Abhijeet looked at Daya "nahi sir..aj se hi join karunga mey"

ACP also glanced at daya who was angrily looking at Abhijeet and said "jara mere cabin mein ana…"

And he moved to his cabin Abhijeet looked at all the juniors who immediately turned back to work then said "Tarika bhi tum lab jao.."

He gave a keen look to Daya who turned around and sat on his desk. Abhijeet sighed and followed ACP sir he entered with "sir aap kuch pareshan.."

"ha Abhijeet iss gang ko leke kaafi saal pehle hi investigation band ho chukka tha..koi powerfull log yeani kuch white colers criminal hey inke piche..hum per bhi uper se dabav tha..yeah tak ki Roshan ki mamle mey bhi hume davane ki koshish ki gayi thi.."

Abhijeet looked at ACP he continud "aab HQ se special enquiry baitha gaya hey..aur mujhe jana hey..sare sabot o ke saath..fir commission se log yeahi bhi ayenge equiry ke liye aur humare team pey bhi enquiry hogi..Roshan uss gang ka member eaha kaam krta tha…ar humare team mey kisiko shaq hone kI bawajood hmne..

He stops.. Abhijeet nodded "sir..aap chinta mat kijiye..hum log honest hey hum enquiry face kerenge aur apna sachai bataeynge.."

"kya batayenga Abhijeet ki hum tum pey."

Abhijeet looks at the restless ACP smiles "nahi sr..saboot nah hone ki bajase hum kuch ker nahi paye per team ka najar tha uspe isiliye ant mey wo pakra gaya.."

ACP looked at his right hand…so strong so calm..how.. he took a deep breath and continued "aur bhi k prob hey"

"sir."

"information mili hey ki iss enquiry ko stop krne ki koshish ki jayegi..kisi bhi tarike se…"

"aap befiker jaiye sir yeahi hum sab samhal ke rehenge.."

"sab nahi Abhijeet tum…"

"ji.."

"tumhare information aur informer ke badulat hi yeah gutti suljhi hey isiliye iss enquiry keliye bhi tum ek ahem kari ho.."

"ji sir aap fiqar mat kijiye..aur sir aap bhi satark rahiega wo log aapko bhi to"

ACP nodded.. Abhijeet said "to aap aaram sse nikliye mein chalta hu.."

He turned ACP called from behind "Abhijeet…"

"ji sir.."

"sorry..pata hey yah ek labz bahut kaam hey per ho sake to maaf kerdena mujhe…hume…hmne..tm p…Daya ka gussa jays hey hum.."

"sir please…"

"nahi Abhijeet min kabhie sabot ke agey kuch.."

"sir hume yeahi sikhaya jata hey ki sabot ki agey kuch hume dikhai na pare…uss hisab se apne sahi kiya na..aur aap sorry mat boliye…please…aur rahi baat Daya ka gussa ki to wo to hey hi pagal uski baat choriye…aap bfiqar hoke jaiye sir.."

H left the cabin. ACPsir looked at his way for some time then jerked his head..

Abhijeet came out found all engaged in work but Daya missing..he looked around and Freddy says "wo Daya sir gusse mey nikel gaye hey.."

Just then ACP sir came out and asked them to move to their home and ordered to come bit early next day as he will come to bureau then move to HQ.

All went out.. Tarika was standing outside.. Abhijeet came neat her "tum gher jao..mujhe beach pey jana hey"

"beach pey per kiu?'

"Daya sayed wohi gaya hey..phone bhi off hey uska.."

"acha chalo mein chor deti hu.."

"per tum bekar my.."

"please.."

"acha chalo"

He got in the car.. Tarika was driving.. there's an awkward silence in the car..after some moments Tarika started "tumhe aise hospital se jabardasti nahi ana cahiye tha.."

Abhijeet looked at her then smild "kuch nahi hua im fine.."

"Abhijeet wo I'm really sorry..mein tumpe..pata nai yeah kiu hua…tum mjhe.."

"Tarika meine kaha na jo hua use bhul jao…aur nahi mein tum sab se gussa hu"

"per hurt to ho na.."

"ha dil to dukha hey per dimaag se sochu to tum sab bhi sahi they..waise Roshan ke liye dukh hota hey mujhe..pata nahi tab kya ua tha meine kya socha tha per aj lagta hey sayed mein uski majburi samjhta to aj wo galat raste pey na jata.."

"nahi Abhijeet majburi sab ki life mey hoti hey sab koi to waise raste nahi apnate na.."

"ha per kahi na kahi khud ko jimmeder mehsus kerta hu mein…"

Again a silence prevailed and they reached the beach in that silence.. Abhijeet got down.. Tarika also came out.. "tum sure ho Daya yeahi hey.."

"ha…gussa yeahi hoga..uska ek special spot hey..woha pey hoga..acha tm aab gher jao..saheb ko manane mein kafi waqt lagega.."

Tarika smiled and bade goodnight take care and went off.. Abhijeet made his way towards the spot.. big piles of rock creating a partition from other side… there on a big rock his angry brother was seating…

Abhijeet made his way towards him..sat beside him Daya was looking at the waves he was too lost to feel someone beside…his face is telling that actually he is not angry he s hurt.. Abhijeet sighed. He himself is tired of proving himself..every time he has to prove himself correct… he is hurt..he is alone..no he is not…his buddy never let him feel alone.. many times he feels like quitting all this. He wants to move away far…very far away from all this…..yeah CID is his main part of life but when life hurts you so much you try to run away from life…

He always shows himself strong.. he shows his anger but never his hurt…but this person in front of him always get to know that.. he proves himself but then didn't have courage or rather didn't have any energy left to shout his heart out on them…. But this man does that.. he fights for him as if he is fighting for his own..

Abhijeet sighed. Yes he is hurt angry but when he thinks calmly he knows... his boss although show anger on him…shout at him…doubt on him…his this senior loves him too.. Whenever he is in problem...he stood beside him…he has no one to be proud on him…his boss is the only elder to guide him... Daya also knows all this but whenever the matter is regarding Abhijeet his mind and brain get shut to all logic and philosophy so it's all in vain to tell all this to him but still he decided to try once

He shook his head.

He looked at Daya he was still looking at the waves… Abhijeet softly called "Daya.."

Daya jerked out of his thought "tum..kab aye…"

"jab tum nn lahero se apna sawal o ka jabab dhund rahe they.."

Daya again looked at the waves "tumhe narajgi nahi hoti..?"

"hoti hy per min dil ke saath dimag se bhi sochta hu.."

"pata nahi Abhijeet mein kiu aise react ker raha hu..per…im sorry yaar meine Tarika se bhi kaise baat kerdi.."

Abhijeet kept a hand over his shoulder.. "tu ne o bhi kiya wo sahi hey yeah nahi wo to bad mein sochta hey..per tu sorry kiu bol raha hey? Tarika se tune job hi kaha wo tere dil mey tha aur ager tu ACP sir se ugal sakta hey to Tarika se kiu nahi?"

Daya sighed "Abhi ACP sir humesha aise kiu kerte hey?"

"tujhe to pata hi hey na unhe sabot o ki agey kuch nahi dikhta…"

"pr kya wo tujhe nahi jante?"

"Daya…unke samne duty har waqt agey ata hey na..dekh ager mein thik se sabot dikha pata to wo man jate na…jab meine sabot dikhaya to unhone saath diya na humara…"

"huh..saath….aj usiki natija dekh paraha hu mein…waise unhone kya order diya aj tumhe?"

"order nahi yaar..asal mey kuch problem hey"

"problem?"

Abhijeet nodded and explained all the matter…

Daya smiled sarcastically "to HQ ko keh dey ki ha bhai hum ne to socha tha humara officer personal relation ko duty ke agey larahe hey…to hum isiliye uspe bharosa nahi kiya.."

"Daya tu…dekh yaar…aab yeah sab gussa chor do…hum ek parivar hey..hum.."

"parivaar hey to yakin kiu nahi…"

"kya ek parivar mein duriya nahi hoti…ek dusre ko leke doubt nahi hota…?"

"pata nahi parivaar dekha hi kab.."

He again looked at the horizon.. Abhijeet sighed "Daya..please aab maaf bhi ker dey sabko…mere liye…"

"Abhi mein gussa nahi hona cahta yaar…pata nahi kiu"

"dekho Daya humare iss Mumbai CID ke specialty kya hey? Humare bich ka apasi pyar..jab koi yeahi transfer leke ata hey yeahi family jaisa pyar dekh k dang reh jata hey..ha duty ke naam pey ego ke liye yeah fir kisi aur bajase pareshani ati hey taqrar hoti hey iska matlab yeah nahi ki hum yeah soch le ki wo log apne nahi hey yeah wo log hi galat ho… kya mere aur tumhare bich taqrar nahi hoti..larai nahi hoti…? Haalat aisa hota hey Daya"

Daya looked at him keenly "sayed tum sahi ho..sayed meine hi over react ker diya…mein agey se aisa react nahi kerne ki sochunga…"

"matlab dilse abhie bhi gussa ho?"

"pata nahi boss… per ha mein tumhari baton pey sochunga…"

Abhijeet sighed "acha chal gher chal abhiee"

They both went home…..next morning came with a some new road.. a new understanding..

The team reached bureau..

ACP sir came out with duo in the parking lot explaining some matter to them Sachin and Rajat was at the entrance with the security guard signing in the register and Vivek Freddy in the bureau.. girls still didn't arrive.. dr. Salunkhe came in to bid ACP bye.. they are all speaking over something when suddenly some bullet sounds were heard…

Four bikes with total eight people on it with helmet came in firing randomly…a bullet went through the heart of the security guard.. another through Rajat 's shoulder. Sachin pulled out his gun and fired but the biker is circling around.. duo ACP ready with guns.. but one guns randomly firing.. Abhijeet's sharp shoot played the role.. and fired on a biker he fell down Daya also grabbed another ACP shoot on a bike but saw something and shouted "Daya.."

And a gunshot…

Abhijeet turned… dr. Salunkhe shocked.. bikers moved out… Sachin was grabbing Rajat.. Freddy and Vivek came out Vivek tried to grab another but stood stunned at his place..

**A/n: **guys pls review


	11. relations

**Authors note:**

**Shilpa, gd bhaiya, r and r, pinki, ahel, siya, adk, guest, cid lovers, nitu, abhirikafan, Aditya, guest, rukmani, dayadiva,sweetpari, artanish, khushi, priya, zehra, guest, guest **thank u..

**Story:**

Whole cid team was present outside the operation theater... Tarika Purvi Shreya rushed in the hospital... Abhijeet was standing in one corner... Tarika came towards him "Abhijeet doctor..."

"abhie bhi operation chal raha hey..doctor kuch nahi kaha.."

"per yeah sab kaise…"

Abhijeet sighed looked around… Freddy was sitting on a bench crying slowly.. Vivek was sitting beside him..red face and eyes telling that he is suppressing his emotions.. Rajat had denied to rest and was pacing up and down the verandah. Sachin just looking at Rajat.. he had tried two to three times to stop Rajat but failed so he was just looking at him..

Every face had tension on their face.. Purvi and Shreya were looking at Abhijeet with lots of question.. in a further corner dr. Salunkhe was sitting hiding his face in hands…

And Daya… sitting beside dr. Salunkhe just like a statue…

Shreya came forward repeated "sir ACP sir ko goli kaise?"

Daya stood up came forward "meri bajase…wo mujhe.."

He cannot complete the sentence but broke down crying…

Abhijeet came forward and made him sit on the bench.. dr. Salunkhe said "Daya beta khd ko kiu.."

His voice choked.. Abhijeet sat beside Daya and cupped his face "kuch nahi hoga sir ko..dekhna..aur khud ko kiu jimmedr manta hey…dekh jo hua wo.."

"per sir ki jindegi jada kimti hey na,..wo aise kaise..yeah goli mere liye thi na…sir ne aisa kiu kiya…"

He was crying bitterly.. Abhijeet too had tears in his eyes… Rajat looked at him and came forward to explain the matter to the girls…

"Tarika, Shreya, Purvi..aj sir Delhi jane wale they….

ACP sir came out with duo in the parking lot explaining some matter to them Sachin and Rajat was at the entrance with the security guard signing in the register and Vivek Freddy in the bureau.. girls still didn't arrive.. dr. Salunkhe came in to bid ACP bye.. they are all speaking over something when suddenly some bullet sounds were heard…

Four bikes with total eight people on it with helmet came in firing randomly…a bullet went through the heart of the security guard.. another through Rajat 's shoulder. Sachin pulled out his gun and fired but the biker is circling around.. duo ACP ready with guns.. but one guns randomly firing.. Abhijeet's sharp shoot played the role.. and fired on a biker he fell down Daya also grabbed another ACP shoot on a bike but saw something and shouted "Daya.."

And a gunshot…

Rajat stopped.. Sachin came forward to continue

"ek biker ne Daya sir ko target kiya tha jab wo uss admi ki helmet aur mask uterne wale they…unka target pura Daya sir ka sarr tha, Daya sir baithe hue they…piche se unhone target kiya… to ACP sir ne Daya sir ko push ker diya… aur ussi bich goli unke dil ke karib….Vivek aur Freddy sir aye to they.. per ACP sir ki haalat dekh ke…hum ne sir ko..doctor ne abhie tak kuch keh nahi paye.."

He sighed.. Tarika went to dr. Salunkhe after giving a glance to Abhijeet.. Purvi and Shreya was silent..they are still in shock.. Rajat started pacing up and down again..Abhijeet was silently sitting beside Daya who was sitting with down head..

After half an hour doctor came out.. Daya rushed to him "doctor sir..kaise hey..wo thik to hey?"

Others also gathered around. Dr. Salunkhe asked "doctor saab..pradyuman.."

"wo filhal khatre se bahar hey…humne goli nikal di hey…heart ko damage to nahi pahucha per blood loss kafi hua hey..filhaal unhe arram ki jarurat hey…"

"hum unse mil sakte hey?" asked Rajat

"filhal wo behosh hey..2-3 ghante mey unhe hosh ajeyga….fir mil lena…"

All the faces become relaxed. Doctor smiled then turned to Rajat with "aab to aap aram kr lijiye.."

Rajt nodded and Rajat Sachin left with the doctor.. dr. Salunkhe sat down on the bench.. Freddy left to thank to god then inform his wife… Vivek followed him.. duo looked at each other.. Daya hugged Abhijeet tightly. Abhijeet patted his back smilingly..

All waited for two hors then nurse came out informing ACP sir coming to conscious state… Vivek rushed to call the doctor and other enter…

Doctor after check up left from there asking others to meet him.

ACP sir asked "Rajat tum thik ho?"

"ha sir aap humari chinta choriye…aap khud jaldise thik ho jayiye.."

Freddy started crying… ACP sir said "Freddy ro mat..mein thik hu.."

"Abhijeet yeah Daya aur Salunkhe kaha hey.."

"Salunkhe saab to bahar..tarika Salunkhe saab ko bulana..sir aap ne yeah..itna risk..kiu sir.."

ACP smiled… dr. Salunkhe entered with "tumhare bête ko ander lane ki koshish ker raha tha pr wo aya nahi.."

ACP looked at Abhijeet who nodded assuring..

After all met with ACP, ACP asked all to move to bureau.. "arey bureau jao…kaam to sambhalo..ha Abhijeet enquiry ka.."

"baat ho gaya sir aur papers bhi submit ker diya aap yeah sab mat sochiye.."

Team left only Daya Abhijeet and Salunkhe left with ACP. Daya was outside the cabin Abhijeet came out, "Daya ander chalo.."

"nahi Abhi wo mein bureau…koi senior hona cahiye…Rajat gher pey hey…sachin akela par jayega.."

"Daya.." sternly..

"Abhi mujhme..himmet.."

Abhijeet clutched his wrist and brought him inside. He came in with down head… ACP called "Daya.."

"sir..aap.."

"mein thik hu.."

"per sir aapko aisa nahi krna tha na.."

"Daya hum k parivaar hey na to kisi ek ki uper musibat ate dekh chup kaise rahe jaye.."

Daya looked down some words buzzed in his ears..

**iss Mumbai CID ke specialty kya hey? Humare bich ka apasi pyar**

**pareshani ati hey taqrar hoti hey iska matlab yeah nahi ki hum yeah soch le ki wo log apne nahi hey yea wo log hi galat ho**

Abhijeet and dr. Salunkhe looked at each other… dr. Salunkhe added "are pradyuman ne beta mana hey tum dono ko to eah to kerna hi tha na.."

Daya hunged his head down.. he remembered his sarcastic comments to ACP… ACP sir continued "ek beta kho chukka hu..aur ek ko khone.."

He stopped because Daya kneeled in front of his bed "I'm sorry sir…meine aapko ktna kuch sunaya..per aap…I'm sorry.."

Dr. Salunkhe came forward pulled him up.. "tumne hum dono pey gussa dikhaya kiuki humne tumhare bhai pey shaq kiya.."

Abhijeet came forward and kept a hand over Daya's shoulder dr. Salunkhe continued "yeah bhi to apnepan ka hi natija hey…gussa dikhana care kerna sab…sar tumne jo Abhijeet ki side leke lar pare…pradyuman ne jo kiya..Abhijeet ne jo hume maaf kiya…humne jo Abhijeet ko samjhane ki koshish ki…hum galat they per humne valai ke liye hi wo kiya tha..wo sab isiliye hey ki hum ek dusre se jore hue hey..aur yeahi humari taqat hey…"

Daya nodded… Abhijeet smiled… "arey bah dr. saab aap ne to kaamal ker diya iss buddhu ko bhi samjha diya mein to kehte kehte thak jata hu per iska dimaag…"

"Abhi…" angry interruption..

"ha bolo.."

Dr. Salunkhe was smiling added fuel as "dekho Daya Abhijeet tumhe buddhu keh raha hey.."

"dr. saab aap…sir dekhiye na…" complained Abhijeet..

And it resulted in laughter blast of ACP Daya and dr. Salunkhe.. Abhijeet scowled..look at all of them then joined in the laughter…

Fight… it may be for ur own people with ur own people..both results from love..it's not that if one day u oppose some one on one instance he is not by ur side…maybe he can sacrifice his own self for u.. that time some happenings some circumstances resulted in that opposition… but yes everybody needs someone by their side in the difficult time of life…. Every person wants a true frnd always..who will be by his side…may be he is wrong..then correct him but not stand opposite too him..never insult him..never show his wrong deeds in public humiliating him…if someone does wrong to the frnd he stand beside him…

**A/n: **guys pls review...

This is friendship this is true relation… I feel so..I showed it like that… I'm bad at investigative part..when swtpari told this plot I felt I can never write but I tried.. I know it has loopholes.. not satisfying chaps but still u all reviewed thank you…thank you to all my swthearts…


End file.
